Through experience, my wife and I have witnessed the death of a pet dog while on an extended vacation over a thousand miles from our home and were faced with the possibility of not being able to return home for a home site burial for our pet. One experience of attempting to wrap our deceased pet in plastic neither sealed off the gases of the foul odor nor the fluid excreting from the carcass which occurred in just a few days. The second attempt of enclosure was 100% successful. I acquired a suitable size piece of plastic pipe, PVC (poly vinyl chloride), two end caps and with the proper adhesive was able to seal our pet inside the encasement with no odor nor fluid seepage.
I found that sealing the second end cap to complete the encasement was very difficult as the air pressure built inside the pipe made it an extremely difficult task to push on the cap and complete the seal. The average person with little or no experience in the field of plumbing would face a near impossible task to achieve a like encasement.
After several years of experimenting with various types of pipe, plastics, adhesives, rubber, foam and extensive time spent on a process to simplify a procedure for sealing of the enclosure, I have developed a vault that a deceased pet or animal of a small to medium size can be enclosed for an extended period of time that can be stored, transported, and buried in the same encasement. The animal can be held for an extended period of time in a location miles from the site of burial of the pet or animal with out the fear of gases, odor or fluids escaping from the sealed pet burial vault.